Prince Ali
by robin's clone
Summary: Zuko must go undercover...
1. Fungus among us

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar, Nicklodeon does, lucky bastard. Nor do I own the song Disney does, plus they get like a nickel every time you say their name.

**Author's Note:** This is an AU story, it's interesting. Zuko doesn't have his scar, I love the scar, but it doesn't really add anything to the story. Also Zuko is not a prince. Zuko will be called Ali during conversation. But when he speaks it will say Zuko said, not Ali said. Remember he's in disguise. Also these chapters will be short.

"Do you really think that this is going to work, Uncle?"

"Trust me Zuko, it will most definitely work. Besides you care for this girl, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't know the first about being a prince."

"Look you only have to pretend for a few hours, a few days at most, long enough to warn the sultan."

"Why are we making such a big entrance? Why not just sneak in and sneak out?"

"A prince would have a large procession to show his strength and power. Now straighten up act all high and mighty, you're a prince remember?"

"I know, I know, but don't you think you could've come up with a better name than Ali?"

'_**Make way for Prince Ali**_

_**Say hey! It's Prince Ali**_

_**Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar**_

_**Hey you!**_

_**Let us through!**_

_**It's a bright new star!**_

_**Oh Come!**_

_**Be the first on your block to meet his eye!**_

_**Make way!**_

_**Here he comes!**_

_**Ring bells! Bang the drums!**_

_**Are you gonna love this guy!**_

_**Prince Ali! Fabulous he!**_

_**Ali Ababwa**_

_**Genuflect, show some respect**_

_**Down on one knee!**_

_**Now try your best to stay calm**_

_**Brush up you Sunday salaam**_

_**Then come and meet his spectacular coterie**_

_**Prince Ali!**_

_**Mighty is he!**_

_**Ali Ababwa**_

_**Strong as ten regular men, definitely!**_

_**He faced the galloping hordes**_

_**A hundred bad guys with swords**_

_**Who sent those goons to their lords?**_

_**Why, Prince Ali**_

_**He's got seventy-five golden camels**_

_**Purple peacocks**_

_**He's got fifty-three**_

_**When it comes to exotic-type mammals**_

_**Has he a got zoo?**_

_**I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie**_

_**Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa**_

_**The physique! How can I speak?**_

_**Weak at the knee**_

_**Well, get on out in that square**_

_**Adjust your veil and prepare**_

_**To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!**_

_**There's no question this Ali's alluring**_

_**Never ordinary, never boring**_

_**Everything about the man just plain impresses**_

_**He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!**_

_**He's about to pull my heart asunder!**_

_**And I absolutely love the way he dressed!**_

_**He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys**_

_**(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)**_

_**And to view them he charges no fee**_

_**(He's generous, so generous)**_

_**He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies**_

_**(Proud to work for him)**_

_**The bow to his whim love serving him**_

**_They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!_**

_**Prince Ali!**_

_**Amorous he! Ali Ababwa**_

_**Heard your princess was sight lovely to see**_

_**And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by**_

_**With sixty elephants, llamas galore**_

_**With his bears and lions**_

_**A brass band and more**_

_**With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers**_

_**His bird that warble on key**_

_**Make way for Prince Ali!'**_

After parading through the town, they burst into the palace. Where they were greeted by the sultan,

"Welcome, to the kingdom of Marinus, I am Sultan Sokka and this is my Grand Vizier Aang." The Sultan nodded his head in welcome, while the Great Vizier, stared at them like they were merely something unpleasant that he'd stepped in. Zuko and Iroh bowed low and Zuko spoke saying,

"Thank you for your kind welcome. I am Prince Ali Ababwa and he is my loyal manservant Iroh."

"I'm delighted to meet you Prince Ali Ababwa. Aang's delighted too."

"Ecstatic." Aang said very dryly.

Zuko then leaned in towards the Sultan and whispered, "I hear your sister is quite lovely and is looking for a husband. It just so happens that I am looking for a wife."

Then Zuko leaned back and spoke louder so that everyone could hear, "Where is Princess Katara, I really wanted to meet her?"

A voice spoke from across the other side of the room, "Really you wanted to meet me? Or did you just come to stare like everyone else?"


	2. The History of Hairballs

**Disclaimer: **One day this girl found a magical lamp and wished that she owned Avatar. If only I'd gotten there first.

**Author's Note:** These chapters are going to be short, because originally they were going to be part of a one shot, but I thought that it was going to be too long.

They all turned towards the direction of the voice. Sultan Sokka was the first to speak.

"Katara this is Prince Ali Ababwa, he's our honored guest."

Zuko walked over to where Princess Katara was standing and sketched her a low bow murmuring.

"If I stare, dear Princess, it is only because I am besotted by your beauty and presence. I have traveled many places and have never seen your equal."

Then he took the hand she offered and kissed it gently. He lowered her hand back down and walked over by the sultan. Zuko mentally laughed at the faces they presented. Sultan Sokka's fish like, gaping. Grand Vizier Aang's look of death, Zuko was certain that if looks could kill he would be nothing but a pile of ashes. Iroh's look was a mixture of pride and amusement.

Aang was the first to speak again.

"Sire, this concerns me, we don't know anything about these people. I don't trust them."

He glared at Zuko again and Zuko stiffened in response.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Aang. They seem like such nice people. Besides I like them."

Sokka then elbowed Aang in the side and winked, and spoke in a stage whisper.

"Plus I think Katara likes him."

Aang's glare intensified hearing this. Zuko never one to back down from a challenge crossed his arms and glared back. Iroh noticing the tension growing between Zuko and Aang spoke.

"Sultan Sokka if it is alright with you and your lovely sister. Do you think perhaps Princess Katara could show Prince Ali around the palace and perhaps the gardens as well?"

Sokka clapped his hands, and turned to his sister saying.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Katara, please show Prince Ali around."

Katara nodded her head and beckoned Zuko over. As Zuko brushed past Aang, Aang reached out and grabbed Zuko's arm and hissed.

"Stay away from the princess and stay out of my way."

Zuko hissed back, "I could say the same thing to you."

Then shrugging off Aang's hand he walked over to Katara and offered his arm to her. Then just to rub salt in the wound he leaned in and whispered into Katara's ear, causing her to laugh out loud. Zuko glanced over his shoulder smirking at Aang.


End file.
